Gemeinschaft Einmal Nicht Mehr Isoliert
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: Here is my FIRST Mark/Roger slash (yay me!!), and I think it's one of my best sotries yet. Basically, Roger has feelings for Mark and the feeling is mutual. R&R!
1. Inner Feelings

Disclaimer: Ido not own RENT, Roger, Mark, Mimi, Collins, Russ (whoever I took that name from PLEASE forgive me!! I think it was whoever wrote Vows of Silence....something like that....anyways, sorry!!!), the loft, and anything else to do with the musical. Everything (Except for Russ) belongs to the telented Jonathon Larson.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is. My first RENT Slash. Go me!! *Cough* Anyways, I wrote this during Math and German so it isn't very long, but I say it's still pretty kick-ass. Please review for this one, I _really_ want to know how I did. Thanx!! P. S - The title 'Gemeinschaft - Einmal Nicht Mehr Isoliert' means 'Partnership - Once No Longer Isolstes'. It's what German Mark + Roger sing instead of 'Connection - In an Isolating Age'.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Inner Feelings  
  
  
  
  
  
(Roger's POV)  
  
Hmm... Mark's sitting on the couch sorting out the films he made. He doesn't know I watch him do this as I stand at my door; he thinks I'm alseep. The only reason I watch him is to see if I can figure out what he's thinking; I'm worried baout him, too. Lately, he's been drifting further away from me and the others, and whenever Mimi and I get cuddly or go out, Mark seems uneasy. I guess I'll never find out why...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
(Mark's POV)  
  
This is getting tiring. I can't keep pretending; can't keep acting like nothing's wrong. If I told Collins, he'd tell me to tell to tell Roger, but I can't tell Roger... He might get angry and yell or shout and hit me; or he may not be able to handle it and move out, leaving everythng behind. I wouldn't be able to stand that. So, I'll have to keep pretending, I will _not_ tell Roger that I love him... 


	2. Quality Time

Disclaimer: Still don't anything but this plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Quality Time  
  
  
  
(Roger's POV)  
  
I ignore the curious look on Mark's face as I storm into the loft and slam the door behind me.  
  
"This is the last straw!" I shout to no one. "The girl has crossed the line!" My clenched fist pounds the table.  
  
"Something happen with Mimi?" Mark asks me in a near casual tone. I guess this is getting like a routine for him.  
  
"Well, geez, Mark," I say with sarcasm dripping off every word. "Is it _that_ obvious?"  
  
Seeming unaffected, Mark sughs and gets up. Coming over to me, he says, "What'd she do this time, Roger?"  
  
I glance at him. "Nothing that concerns you, Mark."  
  
"Roger, -" He begins in a soft tone, but I cut him off.  
  
"Don't even start, Mark," I snap at him. "For once stay out of _my_ affairs and mind your own fucking buisness!"  
  
Despite my angry manner, Mark persists. Now the back of my right hand hits Mark's left cheek.  
  
The filmmaker turns his head and looks at me, a red mark is appearing where my hand made contact with his face. His eyes show disappointment, but despite this he remains strong and holds his gaze.  
  
I realize now that I've hit him, and all he was doing was trying to help me. "Oh god, Mark," I say. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to. Oh god," Guilt is taking me over now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
(Mark's POV)  
  
My cheek's stinging where Roger hit me, and now the blonde musician is looking and acting guilty.  
  
"Roger," I tell him, "it's OK. It was my fault; I shouldn't have persisted."  
  
"It's not your fault," He responds. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you... Not after all you;ve done for me..."  
  
"Roger, it's OK." I think I should figure out what happened. "Come on. Let's go sit on the couch and you explain to me what happened."  
  
With a slight nod, he follows me. As soon as I sit down, I tell him to begin.  
  
"Well," Roger starts, "I went to go see how Mimi was doing, but when I knocked on the door, no one answered. I knew she wasn't at work so I let myself inside. The place was empty so I went into the bedroom to see if she was asleep. She was in bed... But it was with another man."  
  
"Benny?" I ask.  
  
Shaking his head, the guitarist continues. "No, not Benny. Our, or should I say _my_ , ex drug-dealer." He takes a quick note of my schocked expression and begins to tell me what happened next. "Mimi told me it wasn't what it looked like, which was a total lie. There was yelling, shit flew, and I broke up with her." He stops for a second. "But I think something god happened."  
  
"What's that?" Now I'm interested.  
  
Roger grins at me. "Between the tempers Mimi and I had, and all the stuff we threw, Russ got beat up pretty fucking bad."  
  
I laugh, and so does Roger; this makes me smile more. It's a rare thing to hear or see him laugh, but everytime I do, it makes me happy knowing that he's happy. The way his eye's sparkle, the sound of his happiness; just a few things I love about him.  
  
"Hey," he says, "Let's wathc some films of your's."  
  
Not wanting to break his pleasant mood, I hurridly get the best films. Putting them into hte projector, I sit down on the couch, ready to spend some quality time with my best friend. 


	3. Is This Love?

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Is This Love?  
  
  
  
(Roger's POV)  
  
I think it must be around two in the morning, and I think I was asleep on the couch (considering that's where I'm laying and that's where I'm waking up). Despite the darkness, I see the outline of Mark's projecter and I now remember that I fell asleep here after watching some of his films.  
  
Something moves beside me. I look down to see Mark curled up against me and breathing softly; his glasses are still on. Carefully, as not to wake him, I take them off and place them on the arm of the couch. Looking down again, I realize how fragile he looks. What a stero-type; he has alot of strength when it comes to being mentally strong.  
  
He stirs a bitm and is near falling off the couch. I reach out my arm and catch him, pulling him back onto the piece of furniture. It's cold in the loft, so he snuggles closer to me. God, he's cute. Wait, did I just say he's cute? Well, he is. I look at him again. So fragile, so cute, my Mark. There's this feeling in me now, something I've never felt, but it's wonderful. Everytime Mark moves, it sends a shiver down my spine. Am I... am I developing feelings for Mark?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
(Mark's POV)  
  
I'm waking up - on the couch - and something is keeping me warm. I open my eyes to find them staring at Roger's chest, and his arm is around me. This is such an amzing feelingm and since he hasn't noticed I'm awake, I move closer to him. Now I'm as close as possible to him. He shivers slightly and his breathing becomes heavier. Is this a good sign? I look up at him, and he's looking at me like he's never loked at anyone before.  
  
"Roger?" I ask him, forcing my eyes to say focused on his instead of letting them wander to where his fingers are tracing patterns lightly on my back.  
  
"Mark." He responds, only his voice sounds different - hot and heavy. What's going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
(Roger's POV)  
  
I don't know what's going on, but it's weird. Inside, I long for Mark. To hold him, to kiss him, to _love_ him. Am I just thinking this because I'm alone again, or is this something more? Is this Love? 


	4. Happy Ending, New Beginning

Disclaimer: You get the point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Happy Ending, New Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
(Roger's POV)  
  
These feelings are strange, but spectacular. I pull Mark so close that our noses are almost touching.  
  
"Mark?" My voice is full of want, and hevily accent with my breath. "I think I love you."  
  
I bring my lips towards his and lock them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
(Mark's POV)  
  
He's kissing me! My god he's kissing me! And he loves me!!! I hungrily return the kissand he deepens it. He's picking me up and carrying me to his room. I know it's his becasue it smells like him. Now we're laying on his bed still locked in a kiss. I hope I'm right about where this is going...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
And since we ALL know where this is going, I'll leave you here, with a appy ending and a new beginning. 


End file.
